creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kolpik
Welcome Hello there, I'm Kolpik, talk to me. Feel free to ask me a question if you are so inclined, or maybe you just want to shoot the shit. That's cool too. :) I'll try my best if you'd like to request a review of your story, or if you have any darker requests. This is also where you can read all about my screw-ups, and failings if you're looking for a laugh. You might even consider clicking here, and giving one of my stories a perusal. That could be why you're here. Hey, it's possible. :) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 13:43, February 26, 2018 (UTC) :I just got your message and I want to say best of luck to you with your revisions and I hope you get some good feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:59, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Thank you!! Hiya Kolpik, many thanks for the tip. I have posted my story on Writer's Showcase Board. :) MonicaMishra0607 (talk) 15:54, March 15, 2018 (UTC) By user Hey, I fixed the by user template on your recent poem. All you need to do to add a by-user is type {{. A window should pop up with a search bar and you would type in by-user. Select the box labeled 1 and type in your username. --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 04:21, April 17, 2018 (UTC) Return the slab Kolpik, mate, hello. Could you check out the new CP I've posted in the workshop, its called "These Things Still Happen in Russia" Danke Ps; if you don't get the reference of the headline of this message, you are either too old or your childhood wasn't fun :( There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Jdeschene Category Thanks for the information. I hope I've been doing the right thing by adding my username as a category to my stories. Not sure how it ends up on the list of username categories. Can you help/clarify? Jdeschene (talk) 06:09, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Hi Kolpik, I'm about to drop a story in the writer's workshop in the next hour or so. Would you mind checking it out maybe and giving some feedback? --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 03:18, April 29, 2018 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:613829 --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 03:53, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Re: Your edit was completely wrong. I was kind of baffled someone like you would make that kind of mistake, hence the edit summary. Just make sure to brush up on grammar rules before making grammar edits in the future. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:28, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Poem Formatting Thank you so much! I was hoping there was a way to make poem formatting work, and you led me right to it! ^_^ Jdeschene (talk) 02:08, May 19, 2018 (UTC) RE: Things People Say Wiki It is absolutely terrific! How are you so good?! This is going on there, definitely! But I'm glad you took time out of your surely busy schedule to visit my novice Wiki, which only has one article I might add. Anything to make the wiki bigger and better helps a little bit. It's like... decorating a room. That's why I put the link to it in my profile: in case someone like you felt inclined to view it. You are probably one of the choice few who have laid eyes upon it besides me (insert celebratory gif here). Feel free to add to it any time you feel is necessary, help welcome. The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 00:52, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Thanks For the Reminder Thanks for letting me know. Gonna edit my comment to include the links. Thanks again. How to Delete Cats Normally, I use Visual Editor. If you're using that, there's a box on the side where the categories are located, and you should hover over it and click the trash can. If you're using Visual Editor, there is one icon at the top with three lines. If you click that, the second icon down is "Categories". Click on it, and on the top right-hand side of the box which pops up, there is a trash can icon. Click that. I think you can also go into Classic Editor when you would normally get Source Editor by clicking the arrow next to the edit tab. That is the collated category knowledge of Squidmanescape (talk) 03:01, July 12, 2018 (UTC). RE: Blank Response No, you didn't jump the gun. You're not supposed to blank pages even it's your own. If author wants a page deleted they need to request it from an admin. Throwing a delete tag brings it to their attention as well. Vngel W (talk) 00:38, July 22, 2018 (UTC) I'm Actually a Dog Person Your category has been set up, and your stories have been added. You are free to add any subsequent stories you write to it at your own leisure. Furthermore, I'd like to invite you to our officially unofficial Discord Channel: it's a fun place, and we need you with us. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 15:14, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Ah wait what? Who was dumb enough to use MY name to gain "fame" around here... That's like the dumbest choice ever, I mean, you've people like Icy and Banned in CP and you still choose me... wow... I don't really get that much of my stuff noticed really... Odd odd... Anyhow, could you read my latest entry in the WW it's called, "Between The Birches". I'd appreciate that. There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Re:Green Sheen thanks, I appreciate it. Your friendly neighborhood night owl. (talk) 06:14, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Thank you much Thanks for leaving a message on ShepardMoons's Talk Page. I was gonna do that myself but I guess you got to it first. Still grateful. Now we just gotta wait and see if they actually read it!'' (I hope they do, if not that's a perfectly good quote wasted.)'' The One and only Sandwich Wizard (talk) 14:40, August 12, 2018 (UTC) RE: Who is this imposter? (XD) Yeah, that's weird. There must be a fault in my signature, I'll see if I can fix it. Thanks again. With all these times you've earned a "thanks" from me... maybe I'll have to start making "IOU" coupons! (I should get started on those, eh?) The One and only Sandwich Wizard (talk) 17:18, August 12, 2018 (UTC) It's fixed now. Try it out if you want! The One and only Sandwich Wizard (talk) 17:22, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Formatting Hi there. How did you get columns on your profile page? I've been trying to figure out how to do that. Thanks! J. Deschene (talk) 23:55, August 19, 2018 (UTC) You Can't Shut Me Up, Internet Gods! I'd love to make a comment on the finale blog page for the SftSS Contest to congratulate the winner, Zarinaaa, and say how much fun it was, but I can't. This keeps popping up: There seems to be a problem with your login session; this action has been canceled as a precaution against session hijacking. Go back to the previous page, reload that page and then try again. Nothing I do is working, so CONGRATS, CONGRATS, CONGRATS and BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! :) --Kolpik (talk) 03:16, August 31, 2018 (UTC)--Kolpik (talk) 03:16, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Thanks man :D I had no clue about it until it already happened. Total shock. XD TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 06:17, September 4, 2018 (UTC) RE: Frivolous Editing Hey, no problem! If it can reduce everyone's workload a little, then I'm happy to message the odd user every now and then :) Underscorre talk - - 08:29, September 10, 2018 (UTC) sort template Hey Kolpik, I added the sort template to that story, but just to let you know that non-staff users are free to add sort templates as needed. Your friendly neighborhood night owl. (talk) 02:28, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Duly noted. Thank you. :) --Kolpik (talk) 10:39, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Congrats I had no idea you've been on this wiki for 200 days already. Seems like it was only yesterday I first saw you. Keep up the good work, mate. Go for the 365 days. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 01:45, September 15, 2018 (UTC) I nominated Into the Pysche for PotM, just think everyone deserves a little recognition and I really enjoyed the story.--L0CKED334 (talk) 01:54, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Like I told Helel, this place is like therepy for me and everyone here has been awesome. Just wanted to spred it around. We keep working together as a community and there is no telling what we will achieve. --L0CKED334 (talk) 04:51, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Narrations I only know the basics to creating a proper video that will be uploaded to YouTube. First you will need a decent microphone, doesn't have to be high end but something that doesn't give a lot of feedback and pick up a lot of background noise. Two, you will need some sort of video editing software. The last one I used was Windows Movie Maker and it happend to be pre-installed on the computer I use to have. You will need to get permissions from author's and find creepy images to use on your video. You will also need access to creepy sound files but they are easy to locate. A quick Google search should provide you with those. Anything outside of that or more specific you may way to talk to one of the narrators here to see what they use/do. L0CKED334 (talk) 15:13, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Story Ideas There is a game I play when I feel a bit of writer's block. I played it in Discord with Helel the other day just for kicks. It's like making your own "Choose Your Adventure" story on the spot. You come up with a place and offer someone choices then when they make that choice you try to come up with outcomes from that choice. You continue this, offering choices until you feel like you have reached a desirable ending. Pictures Hi Kolpik, It's actually pretty simple. So, as you know, when you edit a story, you have the option to add images. When you click that button and the window pops up, you can search through images by typing a keyword. So, for instance, I might search "food" or "dinner" and see what comes up. This usually narrows it down to a couple of options and if I see something I like, I use it. Let me know if you need more of an explanation. I hope you found this useful. J. Deschene (talk) 18:48, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Impatiently Waiting for the End of the World Ill start recording Impatiently Waiting for the End of the World. Tomorrow morning and should have it up on YouTube by that afternoon. NoTimeCreepy 9/24/18 Video Up Hey Kolpik Here is a link to the video for Impatiently Waiting for the End of the World . https://youtu.be/o1ftgyzlwXY NoTimeCreepy (talk) 22:10, September 25, 2018 (UTC)NoTimeCreepy Me Eat Dead People It was my pleasure. But hey, if you could spare a moment, could you please visit Discord: there is something I'd like to ask you? Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 07:49, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Just a heads up, your story is in the lead for PotM.L0CKED334 (talk) 15:33, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Just being a potato roll Heyy Kolpik, I'm doing well, it's been a while eh... Nice to see you around. Really is! Hope you're doing just as well... I havent seen you post anything really :O (Hope you're not giving up on your craft) And sure, you can review whatever you like of mine! Glad you've liked "The Naked Tree". I honestly prefer the review of someone like yourself who'd say they have no clue what they're doing to a smartass who thinks they know every last bit of the "job". So if you are interested, I put up a new one in the WS, it's called "Penance Day", have a look, lemme know what you think. Cheers, mate! There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Re: Honestly, you should probably just leave it be. As Empy informed me in discord, the admins have a tool to undue all the spammer's edits at once. Your friendly neighborhood night owl. (talk) 01:10, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Follow-up on Narration Hello, Kolpik! This is in response to the post you left on my forums a few weeks ago. I've read over your profile, and I really like a lot of your works. But I have to say my favorite so far is "The Final Words of Lacey Stroh," and I'd be honored to narrate it, if you'd allow me! :) I probably plan have it out on either October 23rd or 30th (depending on my schedule-- I would clarify when it gets closer). Thank you once again for volunteering your stories for me to read! It helps me out so much! Yours, SpiritVoices (talk) 15:43, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Re: Deletion Appeal No problem, thanks for taking it to the writer's workshop and revising it. Feel free to upload it whenever you want when you fix up the backslash errors. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:32, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Tnx Thanks a ton :) --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 14:08, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Appreciation Thanks for the comment. I have really enjoyed my time here and I hope it does not end anytime soon.L0CKED334 (talk) 14:30, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Narrate Double Jack Hey I wanted to see if you have any problem with narrating Double Jack. I would like to start on it this next week. --No Time Creepy (talk) 16:07, November 3, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Double Jack video Hey "Double Jack" is done and will automatically go live on Tuesday 3pm cst --No Time Creepy (talk) 02:10, November 5, 2018 (UTC)NoTime I hope the video was good Hey Kolpik I hope the video was good in your book. I enjoyed the story a lot. Thanks for letting me do it. --No Time Creepy (talk) 07:13, November 7, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Assistance I really appreciated your help on my last workshop story. Would you mind checking out this one? https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:637931 L0CKED334 (talk) 04:34, November 17, 2018 (UTC) Thanksgiving story Hey did you change the name of the story. I'm not able to fine your Thanksgiving story. --No Time Creepy (talk) 16:19, November 17, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Thanksgiving story Hey, I tried to record your Thanksgiving story, but there are a few sentences in it where I was out of breath before I could even get to the end of it. I recorded for about an hour before I just gave up. Sorry I come across this some times when I narrate, just kills me in breathing. --No Time Creepy (talk) 00:18, November 19, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Christmas Stories I made a post a few days ago about doing Christmas pastas once a week up to Christmas Day . I will be starting that at the end of this month. --No Time Creepy (talk) 03:00, November 19, 2018 (UTC)NoTime We've Been Featured! Hi, Kolpik! This is just a message to let you know that I was just informed that my "The Final Words of Lacey Stroh" video narration was included in a recent podcast by a user named Scarecrow Tales. Here is the link, if you'd like to listen to it. Just figured I would let you know-- I'm very excited to spread the word of such a good story! :) Yours, Spirit